Second Chance
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Sequel to How to Save a Life. What happens if Vanitas turns back to him old selff? Will Namine give him a second chance? **Photo cover done by me**
1. Christmas Eve Party

I'm glad that things are back to normal! Vanitas isn't the same guy like he use to be! He was right, love can fix things!

"Namine!" My sister called my name.

"What?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Stop spacing out, we need to finish decorating the house!"

We're putting snowmen on the fireplace. A thought came that we should have a party and Vanitas and his brothers would come over. "I have an idea! How about we have a party and Vanitas and his brothers could come over, and they could sleep over and have Christmas with us!" I shouted with a smile.

Kairi smiled back. "That's a good idea! What should we make for food?"

"I bought a ham yesterday, and I made a cake while you were Christmas shopping."

"Great, I'll start cooking the ham and you text Vanitas," Kairi said as she dashed off to the kitchen.

I text Vanitas what I said to Kairi. I finished putting the snowmen on the fireplace. Now I have to put the boxes away. I walked over to the couch, I closed the boxes and stook them in the living room closet. My phone vibranted in my pocket. I pulled it out. Vanitas replied to my text saying that he and his brothers are coming.

Time skip

A knock was on the door it echoed throughout the house. Smiles formed on our faces. "They're here!" We both shouted. Kairi opened the door, we said our hellos and gave out hugs. Vanitas gave me a kiss as he walked in the door. They also were holding their bags for the sleep over.

"You can put your bags by the couch," I said.

They entered the living room and they placed their bags by the couch.

"Boy, I'm hungry, " Ventus said.

"I warmed up some ham, and we have cake," Kairi said as she closed the door.

I rushed to the kitchen to get the ham out of the oven. I placed the ham on the counter and I got a knife from one of the drawers.

"I love what you done to this place," Vanitas said.

"Thanks," said Kairi.

Ventus entered the kitchen. "Would you like some help?"

"Could you get the cake out of the cabinet?"

"Sure," he said as he walked over to the cabinet, he got the cake out and he set it on the counter.

I finished cutting the ham. "Who else wants ham?"

"I do!" Everyone said. Ventus got out plates, and forks. I put the ham on the plates and I gave them their ham.

We all sat on the couch. "It's out first Christmas without our parents and Sora," Roxas sighed.

"You get to spend it with friends," Kairi said.

"We'll make it fun, " I said.

"Let's watch some holiday movies!" Roxas suggested with a smile.

"First, we need to set up sleeping bags on the floor," Kairi said.

"I'll go get them, " I said as I finished a few bites of my ham.

"I'll help," Vanitas said as he placed his plate on he coffee table.

I set mine down next to his plate. We walked down the hall. Down the hall was a closet, I opened it.

The closet that big boxes with little boxes stacked on top. The sleeping bag, were folded at the very top self. I couldn't reach them, I'm too short.

"I'll get those," Vanitas said as he stretched out his arms to grab the sleeping bags.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"I'm going to go put these in the living room, " he said as he walked off.

Now to find pillows, and blankets. I observed the closet and I found a trash bag that was tied up. I pulled it out of the closet and I untied it. There were pillows and blankets.

It was heavy, I dragged it to the living room. Kairi was setting up the sleeping bags. I opened the bag and laid the pillows and blankets on the sleeping bags.

"What should we do now?" Roxas asked.

"I suggested that we should watch holiday movies," Roxas said.

I grabbed the remote and I hit a button to turn on the TV. I went on Netflix and looked through the holiday movies.

"Frosty the Snowman!" Roxas shouted.

I went through the movies to find what Roxas wanted to watch.


	2. Christmas Day

As soon as Frosty the Snowman ended everyone fell right asleep. Expect for me, I couldn't sleep. I was sitting up and I glared at my friends that are fast asleep. I turned my gaze on the lit Christmas tree. It was full of Christmas bulbs and ornaments. Presents were under the tree, ready to be opened. I smiled as I laid down on my sleeping bag. I can't wait for tomorrow!

The next day

"ITS CHRISTMAS! " Everyone shouted.

The shouting startled my sleep. I opened my eyes and I saw that my sister and the boys were already sitting by the tree.

"Don't open them without me," I teased.

"Get up and get over here!" Kairi said with excitement.

I got out of my sleeping bag and I curled my way over to the tree. Roxas grabbed a small bag that had his name on it. He glared at the tag to see who it was from.

"Its from my brothers." He opened the bag that was red and it ha candy canes all over the bag. He pulled out a small box, it was shaped as a sea salt ice cream bar. He opened it. "Its a gift certificate to Twilight's best ice cream! Thank you."

Next was Vanitas' turn. He grabbed a big sized present that was wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. It had snowmen, Santa, and Rudolph on the paper.

"Who's it from?" Kairi asked.

"Its from Namine." He ripped the wrapping paper off.

After he took the wrapping paper off there was a taped box. "Could you get me a knife?"

Kairi rose from the floor and she walked in the kitchen to get a knife. As she came back, she gave the knife to him and she sat down.

He slide the knife down the box where the tape was, he then opened the box. His lit up and a smile formed on his lips. He pulled out a black sweatshirt. It a band logo of his favorite band. On the back of it was the name of the albums they made.

"Thank you!" He kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "You're welcome!"

Next is Kairi. She grabbed a small present. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper. "Its from Ventus." She ripped off the wrapping paper. She came across a small box. She opened it to find a sliver necklace, the the charm was a heart. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Sora was the one who bought. I found it in his dresser."

"I'm glad you found it," Kairi said.

When everyone was done opening up presents. We cleaned up the wrapping paper.

"I'll cook up breakfast, " Kairi said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I'll help," Ventus said as he followed her.

"I really love the blue Pandora bracelet, " I said to Vantias.

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait to use my new satckborad!" Roxas said as he was looking at it. Vanitas got him it.

It didn't take Kairi and Ventus to make breakfast. We all sat at the table, talking about the past and school. This is one of the best Christmas' I ever had. I'm glad the boys came over. I can tell everybody had a good Christmas. Their faces are filled with smiles.

The day grew dark. It was time for them to leave.

"Thank you for having us over. It was fun," Vanitas said.

"You're welcome. You'll have to come back when it's New Years," Namine said.

The boys smiled and nodded. "We sure will," Roxas said.

"We'll see you soon," Kairi said.

We all said our goodbyes and the boys left the house. What a fun day it was.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I had my Christmas today, 'cause I'm going away for Christmas day! Guess what I got? Kingdom Hearts 2 final mix! **


	3. Back To School

**Namine's POV**

The bell rang, class is over. It's time for lunch. The hallways were filled with students and their voices. We walked down the stairs, walked down the hall and entered the lunch room. Everbody got their lunch and they sat down with their friends. I usually pack a lunch, the lunch here doesn't taste good.

I smiled at my friends. I looked around the room for my boyfriend, he isn't in the room. "Where's Vanitas?"

"He got into a fight with the counselor, " Xion replied.

I blinked a few times in shook. "What? What happened? "

"Apparently Roxas talked to Cid about Vanitas. So Cid wanted to see him, but he refused and he yelled at Cid and he punched Roxas' arm," Selphie said.

"Oh my god!" What's gotten into him? He seemed fine over vacation.

"Yup, he can't come to school for two weeks," Xion added.

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's in a Cid's room crying and Cid is talking to Roxas," Selphie said.

"I gotta go talk to Cid," I rose from the bench and I left the lunch room. As I walked down the hall I saw Roxas and Cid talking.

They both stopped talking and they glared at me. "I heard about Vanitas."

"Yes, I was going to talk to him. Would you like to see him?" Cid asked.

"Of course I do! Roxas, are you okay?" I just remembered that he got hit.

He nodded. "I'll be fine," he said as he walked off.

Cid led me in his room. Vanitas was sitting in a chair dead quiet. Cid sat at his desk and I sat in a chair next to Vanitas.

"So Vanitas, why are you upset?" Cid asked.

Vanitas wouldn't look at Cid, he kept his gaze on mine. "Namine, I'm sorry what you heard from your friends. "

"It's fine. Answer Cid's questions."

His gaze left mine and he looked at Cid. "I lost my parents and my brother. I can't live in that house anymore, it makes me upset!"

"Would you like it if you lived with someone else?" He asked him another question.

He nodded. "Yes, I'd like to live with Namine."

"Wha?" I said in shock.

"Are you okay with that, Namine?" Cid asked me.

"Is it okay if I talk to my sister? Before I make-"

"I want Namine and I to live together in our own home."

"Vanitas, we're only 17."

"If it makes him happy, you can do it," Cid said with a smile.

I'm not sure if I'm ready to move out and live with Vanitas. I want to say yes, I want him to be happy again, but a part of me says no, I can't do it. "Yes, I will. Only if he doesn't hurt anybody."

"I can do that," Vanitas said.

"Great, now get to class Namine. I'm going to bring Vanitas home, " Cid said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I rose from the chair and I left the room.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm so loving Birth By Sleep! I'm playing Ventus' story. My question is, why does Ventus look like Roxas?**


	4. Moving In

"Hey Kairi," I said as I entered the kitchen. She was making salad for dinner.

"Hey."

"I have something to tell you," I said in a soft tone as I leaned against the counter.

Kairi stopped cutting the tomatoe and she turned her gaze on mine.

"Vanitas wants me to live with him, on our own."

Kairi looked at me like I was crazy as if I made it up, so I could talk to her. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not, he told me."

"Nami, you're not ready. Is Vanitas crazy? He could backfire and hit you."

"I know! That's why I don't want to live with him. But he wants to get out of his house, 'cause it makes him upset."

"Have him live with us, the rule is you two cannot share the same room."

I nodded. "I know. I'm going to text him." I walked out of the kitchen so Kairi can get back making the salad. I plopped on the couch. As I pulled my phone out of my pants pocket, my phone vibrated. I opened the text, it was from Roxas.

Roxas: Vanitas NEEDS to move out

I replied to him. Namine: Let me guess he's gotten worse

He quickly replied. Roxas: Yup

I sighed and I text Vanitas. Namine: Would you like to live with Kairi and I?

"Dinners ready!" Kairi said in a singing tone.

I hopped off the couch and walked in the kitchen. As I sat down my phone went off. I wish I could answer it, but the rule is no phones at the dinner table. Kairi looked at me as if she heard it too.

"You can reply to it," she said with a small smile.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I opened the text, it was from Vanitas.

Vanitas: Sure

I smiled and put my phone on the table. "Vanitas is going to live with us!"

A big smile formed on her lips. "That's awesome!"

I laughed at her excitement. We don't even know it but we're saving his life and his brothers as well.

"Tell him, that all he needs is his clothes," Kairi said still smiling.

I grabbed my phone and I text him.

Namine: All you need is your clothes. We got you covered with a bed and a dresser

Xxxx

I woke up to my phone vibrating like crazy. I sat up on my bed and I grabbed my phone. I had gotten two texts from Vanitas, I opened them.

Vanitas: I'm moving in today! My brothers can't believe I'm doing this!

Vanitas: I love you!

I hopped out of bed and I rushed downstairs. I can't believe this is happening! My older sister was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I walked in the living room. "He's moving in today!"

She turned her head to look at me. "Oh my god! I'm so happy!" She hopped off the couch and she hugged me.

I hugged her back. "You don't need to be a fan girl over us."

Kairi giggled as she pulled away from me. "I'm not, I'm pround of you!"

A knock suddenly was heard, we both rushed at the door and I answered it. "Vanitas!" We both hugged him.

"Uhm, hello?" He was shocked by the sudden hugging.

We pulled away from him, still wearing smiles on our faces. "We're excited that you're here!" Kairi squealed.

Vanitas gave me a quick kiss on the lips as we all walked in the house.

"I'm going to show him the guest bedroom," I said as I took him upstairs.

Everything is going to be perfect! He will be back to normal!


	5. The Guest Bedroom

**Vanitas' POV. Sorry guys I haven't been updating :p. I finally finished Ventus' story! Vanitas' boss battle was epic! Next is Terra! Enjoy Vanitas and Namine making out!**

We walked upstairs; I was looking at the pictures on the wall. It was pictures of her family, they looked happy. Is that her parents? I quickly looked away remembering my parents' death. I followed Namine as she opened the guest bedroom door.

"Here it is!" She said with a smile.

I walked in; I set my bag down beside the bed and I sat on the bed. It was a king sized bed, it was soft. Namine walked in and she joined me.

"This use to be my parents' room."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Someone killed them."

"That's terrible!"

"I miss them so much," she said softly.

"Who killed them?"

"My older sister Larxene, was the one who did it She was obsessed with knives. She thought it was okay to chase people around the house throwing knives. That's how they died. Kairi took me out of the house and she called the cops."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"I was ten. My parents adopted Larxene. I haven't seen her in a long time."

I kissed her cheek. "Now you're doing just fine."

Namine kissed me on the lips lightly.

I kissed her back a little hard, she responded quickly and she kissed me harder.

Then I kissed her fast, rough and hard. She moaned.

I deepened the kiss, it made Namine rub her tongue on my lips, begging for entrance. I let her tongue slip in my mouth, and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues were exploring each others mouths.

Namine moaned, as our tongues turned into a battle of dominance. As I won the battle we pulled out for air. I pushed Namine down on the bed and I got on top.

"Vani, what if Ka-

I cut her off my rolling my hips into hers, she began to moan and gasp.

I rolled faster. "Feel good? "

"I'm going to-

"I know." I suddenly stopped, because I heard the floor creaked at outside of our door. "Shh, I think your sister is out there," I whispered in her ear.

We both got up and we sat on the bed, to make it look like we're talking.

The bedroom door opened and she walked in. "You guys been up here for like 15 minutes."

"We're just talking," I lied.

"So, do you like the guest bedroom?" Kairi asked me.

"Yeah, the bed is comfy."

"Would you guys help make dinner?"

We both nodded as we hoppes off the bed and we left the room.


	6. Kisses in the Rain

**Namine's POV **

I sat at my desk, staring at my blank piece of paper; thinking about Vanitas. I'm glad he's back to normal. No more fights, and no more yelling.

The room was silent, all I heard was pencils writing. Our class had to write about the best thing that happened in our lives.

"Namine," Ms. Aqua called out as she was standing in front of my desk. "You haven't written anything!"

I looked up at her. "I'm sorry, I'm thinking."

"I want to see words on this paper," she walked off.

I picked up my pencil. I can write about Vanitas, that he changed! I wrote my first sentence. Suddenly I heard a males voice yelling. I put my pencil down on my desk and I looked out the door. It was Vanitas, he's yelling at a teacher.

I quickly rose from my seat and I rushed out of the room.

"Namine! Get back here!" Aqua yelled. I ignored her, I went over to Vanitas.

"Vanitas! What's wrong?"

As I showed up the teacher walked away, like nothing happened between him and Vanitas. "I'm so done with this school! Let's go home." Anger was written over this face.

"We can't just leave school!"

He took my hand, and down the hall we went. We ran passed the office, I thought they would come chasing after us, but they didn't. We busted through the doors and we ran into the pouring rain.

We walked onto the sidewalk to get away from the school. I glared at Vanitas a few times to see if his anger went away. It did as we left the school. "What happened to you and that teacher?"

"He..." Vanitas couldn't finish what he was going to say, a sob was stuck in his throat.

I stopped walking. "Vanitas, I don't need you to be upset over that teacher!"

He stopped walking. I faced him, I pulled him close. Our lips locked together and I kissed him. He kissed me back. My hands slid up and down his back, to comfort him. The rain was dripping down our faces, making our vision a bit blurry. We didn't care, we needed each other.

Kissing on the sidewalk, taking his pain away. That's what he needed was a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist, he stopped kissing me and he stared into my blue eyes. I smiled at him, I loved it when he would stare at me.

"Thank you, for being there for me."

"Sure, that's what I'm here for!"

He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "We should head back." He let me go and we continued to walk.

XXXXXX

We entered the house soaking wet. We went upstairs to change. I hope Kairi doesn't get mad that we came home early. As we finished, both of our bedroom doors opened at the same time. "Tell me what happened."

Vanitas walked over to me. "He basically made fun of my family."

"What did he say?"

"He...he laughed about the death!"

"What?"

"Yeah, it angered me! He said I have anger issues."

"This sounds crazy, could he be the one who killed your parents in that car accident?" I asked.

"He could be, it would make sense. There's no way I'm going back to that school."

"We need to talk to the school."

"Nami, are you crazy? They won't listen to us!"

"Not if we put a fight to it!"

"How do we know he's the one who did it?" Vanitas asked.

"Well if a criminal acts didn't around the person, then their the one who did the crime."

"Makes sense."

"Exac-" I was suddenly cut off by a kiss on the lips.

I responded him a kiss back. He gently pushed me up against the wall, kissing my neck. I giggled as he found my sensitive spot.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket, it also vibrated against Vanitas. He backed away from me and I answered my phone.

"Why did you leave the school?"

Yup, we're in trouble. "A teacher was making fun of Vanitas' parents' death. So he made the choice to leave."

Kairi sighed. "Just don't do it again! I gotta go," she hung up. She graduated school last year, now she works at The Big Apple. I put my phone back in my pocket. "That was my sister."

"Thought so, I have to work tonight."

"When you come home, you can go in my room and give me a kiss."

"But your sister, will hear me."

"She comes home at 11."

"I come home at 9, so we have time for ourselves," he said with a smirk.

"Only a few hours."

"It's better than nothing. What do you do when you're alone?"

"I clean up the house, watch movies and dance around the house."

He laughed. "You keep yourself busy."

"I sure do, do you want to watch some TV?"

He nodded. "Sure." We walked downstairs. He sat on the couch and I sat in his lap. I turned on the TV. I flipped through the stations to see whats on.

"Oh Psych's on!" He said.

I put down the remote and we watched Psych together.

**Who is this teacher? Is he the one who killed Vanitas' parents? Those answers will be answered in the next few chapters!**


	7. Nigh Time Kisses

**Vanitas' POV. Sorry it's short!**

As I entered the house, it was pitch black and it was quiet. Namine must be in bed already. I slipped off my shoes and I headed up the stairs. I slowly opened her bedroom door. A nightlight was shinning on her; I glared over to her. She was wearing a black lace bra and shorts. Her blanket was on the floor, she probably got hot and kicked it off.

I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She opened her eyes. "You're home!"

I smirked. "Yup."

She pulled me on top of her and she kissed me deeply. I kissed her hard. I love this girl so much! I wish she had a shirt on, I just want to take that damn bra off!

She kissed my neck and she sucked on my collarbone. I sighed against her lips. My fingers stroked her stomach.

She lifted up my shirt. What's gotten into this girl? I grabbed her hands, stopping her from pulling it over my head. "Not too far now." I rolled off her and laid beside her.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She suddenly moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Sleep with me."

"Nami, you know we can't share the same bed! You're sister wouldn't like it!"

She closed her eyes. I didn't want to get up, I'm so tried and I'm comfy. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened. "What are you doing here?"

We both woke up at the same time and we looked at Kairi.

"What you see isn't what it looks like," I said.

"Explain why you're in your bra, Namine."

"I got hot, I he wasn't here to see me take it off."

"I came up here to give her kiss. I fell asleep, so I'm sorry I should've left."

"Just go to bed," she said.

I got off the bed and I left the room. All I wanted was to spend some time with her. I entered my room, I climbed into bed and closed my eyes.


	8. Worried Faces

I sat at my desk in English class, taking notes. My phone suddenly went off, the song Painkiller played. A few students glared at me and my teacher. She gave me a 'don't answer that phone' look. I ignored her look and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

My phone screen was on, I got a text message. I quickly unlocked my screen and I opened the message. Its from Vanitas.

Vanitas: The teacher! Help me!

I rose from my seat quickly and I rushed out of the room. I run down the hall and I yell out his name. "VANITAS!"

I didn't get an answer. My eyes searched the halls. As I walked down the hall, I heard a male's voice coming from the boys bathroom. It sounded like Vanitas. I walked in the bathroom, not caring if anyone sees me.

Vanitas leaned against the wall holding his hip. I was that blood was coming out. "Vanitas!" I wonder if the teacher did this to him?

As I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Vanitas collapsed to the floor. I tried to stay calm when the people came to get Vanitas. I basically told them that I found him bleeding. "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," said a guy helping another guy carry Vanitas on a bed with wheels.

We left the school, and get into the ambulance. I hope he doesn't go flat line. I sent a prayer to whatever god will hear it. I hope he's alive.

As we arrived at the hospital; the doctor took him into surgery. I had to wait in the waiting room. I texted my mom to let her know where I am. She didn't freak out, she wanted to know if Vanitas is going to be okay. I called his brothers. Maybe they'll make it.

The waiting room was quiet. There was a few people on their phones probably texting their friends. I hate waiting. I opened the Facebook app to see if anything new is on my news feed. It gave me something to do to pass the time.

As I scroll down to look at my friend's photos, I could sense two eyes looking at me. I put my phone down. It was Roxas and Ventus. I gave them a sad smile.

They eyes were full of concern and their faces looked sad. "What happened?" Roxas asked

I told them what I saw. We sat there in silence, Ventus and Roxas were on their phones to keep their minds busy.

A doctor dressed in a white coat walked over to us with a smile on his face. "I have good news!"

"Is our brother going to make it?" Ventus asked.

"He's alive and well! He did lose alot of blood. We thought he wasn't going to make it."

A smile grew on my face. "Thank god!"

"You guys can go see him," the doctor said.

We rose from the seats and we followed the doctor down the hall into the elevator.

"Namine told me what happened. I'm going to have the school look out for whatever teacher did this to Vanitas."

"Should the school close down for investigation?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not sure," replied the doctor.

The bell to the elevator rang and the door opened. We stepped out and we turned the corner down the hall. There were nurses and doctors walking in and out of patiences room.

The doctor held us to room 300. We entered the room, Vanitas was lying on the hospital bed watching TV. I ran up to him and hugged him. "I was so worried!"

He smiled and gave me a kiss. "I'm fine now."

Roxas and Ventus hugged him too. We were so happy that Vanitas is alive and well!

I couldn't stop kissing him, and he couldn't stop kissing me. We were both happy to be in each others company again.

"Enough with the kissing!" Roxas shouted as we pulled away.

"Did you know who stabbed you?" Ventus asked.

"It happened too quick. I was just getting finished washing my hands and suddenly a teacher stabbed me, then everything went black," Vanitas said.

"I'm glad I answered the phone when I did," I smiled.

"I'm greatful to be alive," Vanitas added.

"I'm probably in trouble for leaving the school," I said with a sigh.

"I'm going to find that dick head and stab him, see if he likes it!" Vanitas shouted with a smirk.

"Van, you can't go back! Not unitl they find who did this to you!" I said with a worried look.

"I'll be fine."

"Vanitas, she's right, " Ventus agreed.

"What if he tries to kill you?" I asked with concern.

"I'm going to school, I can't miss a day."

"You're not going! " I shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He said suddenly angry.

"I don't need you to die."

"Nami, I'm going to be fine."

"Not if you're dead you won't be!" I shouted with sadness growing over me.

Ventus and Roxas stood there shocked and quiet.

"Go home Namine! Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled.

I gasped, water filled my deep blue eyes and I immediately left the room. What's gotten into him? I can't let me go to that damn school! He's going to die!


	9. Hospital

"That was heartless, man," Ventus said. Still shocked from our fight.

Regret grew in my amber eyes. What have I done? I acted like a heartless! I lied there in silence, looking up at the ceiling.

"You should apologize to her," Roxas said with a worried look.

I sighed as I tried to sit up. I winced the pain was still in my hips when they patched me up. I quickly lay back down. "I just want to get out of here!" I want to hold Namine and kiss her and tell her I'm sorry, so damn bad!

"You will tomorrow," Ventus said.

I groaned. "Well, I guess I have to live with this regret till I see her."

Roxas had his finger on his chin as if he was deep in thought. "I got it!" He waved that same finger in the air. "Namine can come back here and you can apologize!"

"I'm not going to right now, she needs some time to cool down," I said.

"You can't wait for too long, 'cause of the visiting hours," Ventus said.

"Roxas, could you text her for me? Tell her to come by 11," I said with pleading eyes.

Roxas nodded as he pulled out his phone and he begin to text. My heart is pounding madly against my chest. What if she's thinking about breaking up with me?

Roxas put his phone back in his pocket.

"I hope I didn't mess up our relationship," I said with a sigh.

Ventus placed his hand on my shoulder. "Everything'll be just fine. Fights happen."

"Van, looks like he needs fresh air," Roxas said.

"I can't leave this damn hospital!"

Roxas walked over to the window and he pulled it up. A nice cool breeze burst in my face. It felt good, it made my worries go away. Roxas was right I did need fresh air.

"Is that better?" Roxas asked as he was looking at me.

I nodded and smiled. "I feel better."

Roxas took his phone out of his pocket. He was checking his phone to see if anyone messaged him. "Namine is coming at 11."

I'll be 100% better when she arrives. I closed my eyes with a yawn. I'm tired from the pain and the suragy.

"What are we going to do if you're sleeping?" Roxas asked.

I rolled onto my side. "Find something to do."

"Maybe the gift shop has some games," Ventus said.

All was heard was footsteps leaving the room. Finally I'm alone.


	10. Forgiveness

I ran into my room crying. I thought he was a changed man! Kairi followed me into my room. "What's wrong?" I hid my face in my pillow and I cried. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Namine, please tell me!"

I ignored her pleading voice. She rolled me onto my back. "Why are you upset?"

I sat up and wiped my tears. "Vanitas and I got into a fight. "

"What happened?"

I told her the whole story. When he got stabbed and the hospital situation. "That's awful!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to do."

"Wait for him to send you a text."

After she said that, my phone went off. Kairi grabbed it off my nightstand. She glanced at the screen. "It's from Vanitas."

"Read it to me." I didn't feel like texting and reading.

"He's asking if you could come by the hospital at 11 to apologize."

He wants to apologize? If I decline I'll stay in sorrow and I'm sure he's Hurt too. "Tell him I'll be there."

As Kairi was finished texting, she set my phone back where it was. "Are you going to stay with him?"

"Actually I think I'm going to break up with him."

My sister's mouth hung open and shock grew in her deep blue eyes. "Don't you love him?"

I sighed. "He lied too me. He said he wouldn't pick up fights. I can't be with a lair."

"Why don't you give him a second chance? Second chances work all the time."

"Yeah, I'll do that! If it doesn't work out, then I'm ending our relationship."

"It's almost eleven," Kairi reminded me that I had somewhere to go at that time.

I grabbed my phone and I headed out the door. As I arrived at the hospital, the boys were watching TV. Vanitas was shocked that I showed up. I walked over to the bed.

"Could you guys leave, we need to talk alone," Vanitas said.

The two boys nodded and they left the room. I sat on the edge of the bed and I looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just stressed out about that guy that stabbed me."

So he's using that excuse? "You lied to me. You said you wouldn't pick up any fights."

"You know, I'm not perfect. I make mistakes, everyone can make promises but they can fail them. Like me, I'm sorry."

"Right, I don't expect you to be."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I slowly laid on top of him to give him a kiss on the lips.

He returned the kiss. All my worries are gone, I was melted in his kiss. The world around us was closing in into our own world. With just the two of us.

He kissed my jewline to my neck. I moved my lips to his ear. "Is it okay if I give our relationship a second chance?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he was finding a sensitive spot on my neck.

I moaned out as he found it. He sucked on that spot and I moaned. "Because, you lied to me. If you lie again, we're done. "

He sighed and he stopped kissing my neck. "I was hoping we'd be together forever. You'll always be mine, nobody can have you."

"Oh Vanitas!" Forget about that danm second chance, if I love him. I'll stay with him forever. I pulled him into another kiss.

"When I break your virginity, nobody can have you."

My cheeks suddenly turned red. "Whoa! I don't plan on having sex. I'm not ready."

"What if I am?" He asked in a sexy tone.

All I could do was stare at him. I didn't know how to reply to that.

"You're so adorable when you stare at me."

"Uhmm, I'm going to let the boys back in."

"Nice way to ruin the moment."

"I told you I'm not ready," I said getting up and letting the boys in.

"I heard you moaning," Roxas said looking at him.

"It was nothing serious, " I replied.

"I have to go to work, you guys behave," Ventus said as he left the room.

"So when are you guys going to do the real thing?"

"Soon," Vanitas said.

"I don't plan on it, I wanna wait when I'm 18."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm 18," Vanitas said.

"I know and I'm 16. I'm too young."

Roxas ignored us and watched TV.

"Can we drop the topic and enjoy the TV," I said laying next to Vanitas.

"Anything for you."


	11. Nurse Namine

Namine stayed the entire night. Roxas went home because of the visiting hours. Namine and I convinced the nurse that Namine could stay the night with me.

My girlfriend looks like an angel when she sleeps. There was a knock on the door, it echoed throughout the room. It startled Namine out of her slumber.

I glanced at the the person walking over to my bed. Namine fluted her eyes open.

"Good morning. Vanitas, I'm going to check your hips to make sure everything is okay. If they look fine, you'll be able to go home," the female doctor said.

I unbuttoned my pants. Namine watched and her face is red as a rose. I smirked.

The doctor removed the badges to take a look at the stitching. "Everything looks good. How about you try getting up."

I buttoned my pants and I sat up, the pain rushed down to my hips and I winced. My adorable girlfriend had a concerned look on her face. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, reassuring her that I'm okay.

"You're good to go home. I do have painkillers that you can take to ease the pain," she said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"If I can't walk. Why can't they keep me here? It would make sense, " I said.

"Maybe they need the room for a patient, plus your scars look fine."

The doctor walked back in, holding an orange bottle full of pills. She gave them to Namine. "One a day. You should have your girlfriend care for you, till the pain is gone."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

The doctor smiled. "Sure." Against the wall in the back of the room is a wheelchair, she grabbed it and she helped me out of bed into the wheelchair.

"Get well!"

I nodded. Namine hopped off the bed and she pushed the chair out of the room.

I checked out at the front desk and we left the hospital. The fresh air felt good, it's so refreshing. She wheeled me to her car, she helped me in and returned the wheelchair.

I was so happy to be out of that damn hospital, and I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend that will care for me and make sure I get better.

She opened the drivers side door, and she sat down. "Ready to go home?"

"Hell yeah!"

She giggled and backed out of the parking lot. "I'll let my sister know, I'm going to stay at your house for a week."

Now she's talking. "Thank you, Namine. I'm so thankful to have you care for me and make sure that I get better."

She had a big smile on her face. "Anything for a guy I love. I could give you a kiss, but I'm driving."

I let out a laugh. Soon enough, we pulled into my driveway. I looked up at my house, it was good to be home! Namine got out of the car and she opened my door and she helped me in the house.

Roxas and Ventus were happy too see me. "Van!" They shouted.

"Could one of you help me, bring him upstairs?" Namine asked.

"I'll help," Ventus said as I put and arm around his shoulders. Roxas followed behind us. We walked up the stairs slowly, making sure I don't fall.

Ventus opened my bedroom door, and they laid me carefully on my bed. "Thank you."

"So, how are you feeling?" Roxas asked.

"I'm still in pain. Can I take a painkiller?"

Namine gave me water and a pill. I poped the pill in my mouth and I took a sip of water, helping the pill go down my throat.

"Why didn't the doc keep you there?" Ventus asked.

"I have no idea."

"Guys, I'm going to stay here for a week." Namine took her phone out of her pocket. Oh yeah she has to tell her that she's staying here for a week. Maybe we could have sex.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"To care for him."

"We can do that! You don't have to," Ventus said.

"Doctors orders. It's not that I have to, it's because I want to."

"To make it fun; we can pretend that the house is the hospital and you boys can be the doctors and I'll be the nurse," Namine thought of a great idea.

"My nurse needs a nurse drees," I said.

"We do have doctor cosplay costumes," Ventus said.

"Where?" She asked with a smile.

"I'll go get them," Ventus said as he left the room.

"Why do you guys have doctor cosplay costumes?"

"When Sora was sick with the flu. Ventus thought of the idea to get doctor cosplaying costume to entertain Sora."

"Who was the nurse?"

"Xion was."

"I remember that day," I said.

Ventus entered the room with his arms full. "Here they are!" He sent them on my bed.

Namine picked up the nurses dress. She's going to look hot in it.

"Go on, and put it on," Vantus said.

My brothers put on the white coats. Namine left the room to put on hers. "You guys look retarded." We all laughed.

Namine came back, all our eyes were on her. The dress fit her body perfectly. It was a knee high dress with buttons on it. Plus her it showed her cleavage. I whistled sexally.

"Damn," Roxas said.

"I feel like a slut!" Namine complained.

"It's not like you're going to wear that in public," Ventus said.

"Okay, so the nurse stays with me. You too get me food," I commanded.

The twins left the room. Finally I'm alone with Namine. "So does that mean I have to miss school, just to take care of you?"

"Yup."

"I'll let the school know, I'm going to be out for a week."

"Good, we can cuddle all day."

Namine climbed into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

Soon enough my brothers came in with leftover pizza. "Hey! Cuddling with the nurse is not allowed!" Roxas said handing me the plate.

"Fuck you, she's mine." I took a bite.

"In a few hours I'm going to check your scares," Ventus said.

"Yeah sure."

"You smell! You need a shower," Namine doesn't stop complaining.

"That's the nurses job," Roxas said walking out with Ventus.

Namine went pale. "No, I can't do that."

"All you have to do is help me in the bathroom."

"Can you stand?"

"Haven't tried it, plus the painkillers helped ease the pain."

"Okay, let's get you in the bathroom," Namine said standing up.

I sat up without being in pain. "I'm good!" I stood to my feet. "I got this." I left my room and I went in the bathroom to take a shower.


	12. Men Don't Make Sense

I sat on Vanitas' bed, awaiting him to finish his shower. As I was pulling my phone out of my pocket, I suddenly heard a yell.

"Oh, the pain!"

"Vanitas!" I stood up in worry and rushed into the bathroom not knowing that he was lying on his side with his back facing me, naked.

"Vanitas, are you okay?" I asked while blushing.

"Yeah. Could you help me up?"

There's no way I could do that, if he wasn't naked I would do that. I can't just leave him there. "Maybe one of your brothers could help you up."

He turned on his side to face me. God, he looked sexy with that eight pack. I accidentally glared at his dick.

"I'm you're patient, you're suppose to take care of me."

Why me? "You win." I grabbed his hands and I pulled him up.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked as his face grew closer to mine.

My heart is beating against my chest hard. What is he going to do? "You need to take that shower."

"The shower can wait," he pulled me into a kiss.

Did he fake being in pain just so I could see him naked? "Van, did you fake being in pain?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

"How could you?! I was worried sick about you! Don't you ever do that again!" I gave him a sloppy kiss.

Vanitas just laughed. He began to unbutton the nurse dress. I backed away. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

Vanitas looked at me with disappointment, like he wanted it. "Sorry if I pushed you."

I glarded down at the floor, so I don't see his naked body. "I'm not comfortable seeing a naked body." God, I sound like an idiot.

"It's alright, I'll take my shower."

I nodded and I left the bathroom closing the door behind me. "Glad that was over."

The water of the shower turned on. I sat on his bed, waiting for him. The image of Vanitas' body came back to mind. "God, I can't get it out of head!" I wonder what would happen in there. If I didn't reject, would we be having sex right now?

The thought of that made me shiver. Breaking out of my thoughts, I suddenly hear a moan. It sounded like it came from Vanitas' bathroom. I rose from his bed and I press my ear against the door.

"Fuck Namine."

My heart pounding against my chest hard and fast. He wants it, I don't. I'm just scared that's all. His moans grew louder.

What do I do? Do I go there, or do I just stand here and listen? He sounds so desperate, I'm here not giving it to him.

But I'm not ready. I hear the water shut off and I go sit back on his bed. The door of the bathroom, Vanitas entered the room, wearing a towel wrapped around his waste. I blushed at the sight of his chest.

"I forgot my clothes." He walked over to his dresser.

I watched him, I wounder if he has another trick up his sleeve. No he doesn't, he grabbed a shirt.

If I don't have sex with him now, it won't ever happen. This body, is making me want him, but I'm screaming no, you don't need it.

Without hesitation I walked over him, and kissed his neck. He set down his clothes. He turned around to face me. "You changed mind?"

"It's now or never."

He placed his on my shoulders. "If you aren't ready. It's fine, we can wait later on. I don't want to push you for something you're not ready for."

I nodded. "Okay. We can wait." Even though my emotions are screaming at me telling me that I should go for it, but he said to wait and I will.

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and he grabbed his clothes and went in the bathroom. He makes no sense, he was masturbating in the shower and he said to wait? After a guy masturbates, doesn't he want to have sex after?

Men don't make sense to me at all. Maybe he's use to it and learned to control himself.

My phone sudd went off, I dug it out of my pocket and I read the text.

Kairi: Mom, is wondering when you'll be back home.

Namine: About a week, don't worry I'll go to school.

Vanitas came out from the bathroom. "You know, tonight you have to change my bandages." He walked over to me with a smirk.

I stood to my feet. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Want some lunch?"

"Don't get sassy, missy!" He let out a laugh. "Sure." He laid back down on his bed and he went on his phone.

"What would you like?"

"I don't care."

I turned on my heel and I left his room. His brothers were in the living room playing video games. "I thought you guys had a job to do." I walk in the kitchen.

"You're the one who takes care of him the most," Ventus replied.

"Maybe because you're not doing your job."

"Ohhh, Namine is being sassy," Roxas pointed out.

I giggled and I made him a ham and cheese sandwich, with a apple and chips and I head back upstairs.

My boyfriend set his phone down and he sat up and I handed him his food.

"Thanks," he took a bite of of his sandwich.

"You're welcome," I sat on his bed.


	13. School Closed

Namine watched me as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I'm going to make myself lunch," she rose from my bed and I watched her leave my room. My phone suddenly rang, I grabbed it off my nightstand and I placed it to my ear.

"Hello."

"Hello." It sounded like a robotic female voice. "School has been canceled do to investigation of a teacher. If you're child has been a victim involved with the teacher please call." The voice ended.

I quickly called them back. They need to know about what happened.

Namine entered the room as I spook on the phone. "I was a victim involving with the teacher."

"Could you tell me what happened?" Asked a lady that works in the main office of the school.

"I went to the bathroom. After I finished washing my hands I suddenly got pinned to the wall and I got stabbed in my hip. I couldn't get a look at the teacher; it happened too fast and I passed out."

"What's your name sir?"

"Vanitas Jones."

"Thank you for telling me this information. Have a good day and try not to stress over it." She hung up and so did I.

"What was that about?" Namine asked.

I guess she didn't get the phone call. Wait it's because the school has her mother's number.

Suddenly her phone went off, she pulled it out of her pocket.

"My mom said the school is under investigation. Finally they're doing something."

"I know, I got the same phone call. I called them about what happened to me."

"Awesome!"

"I just hope they find the guy."

"Me too," Namine reached over my body and she gave me a kiss on the lips.

I was shocked by the sudden kiss, I returned the kiss back.

She parted her lips and stared into my eyes. "Vanitas, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too. You know it's time to change my bandages."

Namine blushed and she got up from the bed and she went in my bathroom.

Within seconds she came back with band aids in her hand. She sat on the bed and she reached her fingers to the button of my jeans.

Her face was red as a rose because her fingers accidentally brushed against my dick. I smirked.

She quickly changed my bandages. "The scar looks good." She buttoned my pants closed.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Cuddle and kiss." Namine laid on her side and I wrapped my arms around her and I kissed her.

She returned the kiss. I kissed her jawline down to her neck.

She giggled as I found her sensitive spot. She pulled me into another kiss. I'm enjoying every minute of this.

The world around us has disappeared, melting in our kisses and drinking in each other's sent.

She smelt like watermelon it must be the shampoo she uses. She suddenly u buttoned the nurse dress enough that I see her breasts. Whoa, what's gotten into her? I'm not even mad.

She brushed her fingers against my dick again. "Na-Namine?" I blushed at her touch and I held her hands to stop her from doing anything else.

She giggled at my red face. "I've seen you naked, now it's your turn to see me naked."

My heart is pounding against my chest. No this can't be happening. Earlier she said she wasn't ready and I told her to wait. Did she change her mind that quick?

"Nami, we should wait. Maybe in two years, just not now, I'm sorry."

"Can we make out with only our tops off?"

I blushed more. She really wants me to see her boobs. I shook my head. "Please no. Now that I realize I'm not ready, I thought I was, I'm scared just like you were."

She buttoned her dress together. "Okay." She let out a sigh.

"I care about you, I just think it's not our time."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

I kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry too."

"I didn't know what I was thinking." She buried her face into my neck.

"It's just your hormones." I pulled my blanket over our bodies.

"Stupid hormones!"

I laughed and closed my eyes. "Nap time."


	14. Is This the End?

I open my eyes to find a still sleeping Vanitas with his arms wrapped around me. I smiled. He looks so adorable when he sleeps.

Suddenly outside of the bedroom door I hear fast and loud footsteps on the stairs. It came closer to our room, next thing I knew the door opened and closed. It woke up Vanitas. "What the fuck?"

Roxas and Ventus had fear written all over their faces and their bodies were shaking. "Somebody is trying to break in!" Roxas said.

"What?!" Vanitas said as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket. "I'll calling the cops."

The room filled with tension and the room was silent with the sound of hearts pounding madly against our chests. Is this the end? Are we going to die?

"Hello, we have somebody tying to break in our house!"

"Are you home alone?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm here with my two brothers and my girlfriend."

"How old are they?"

"My brothers are 16 and my girlfriend is 16 and I'm 18."

"Where are you're parents?"

"They're no longer with us."

Suddenly there was a tump and crash, it sounded like it came from downstairs. We are gasp and jump at the sound.

"Whoever it is, is in our house!" Vanitas said with fear all over his face.

"Get out of there! Te cops are on the way."

"Guys, we have to get out of here," he said.

"We can't jump, we'll die!" Ventus said.

I began to cry. I know there's no way out and the dude is going to come after us, and the cops will be too late. I shut my eyes, ready to die. I suddenly feel a comforting arm wrap around me. "It's going to be okay." It was Vanitas' voice. No, it's not going to be okay! We're gonna die!

Suddenly the bedroom door opens I open my eyes to find a man pointing his gun at the boys. We all shake with fear and we cry. Vanitas pushed me behind him. "If you kill us, you'll get the death penalty. Why do you want to kill us? What did we do to you?"

Vanitas it talking to him calmly. I stare at the man. He had sliver hair and yellow eyes, he was muscular.

"Why did you stab me?"

I gasp. No way! It's Mr. Xemnas? He's the one who hurt him?!

The teacher didn't say a word. He clicked the gun getting ready to pull the trigger. Then suddenly I yell yelling. "Put your weapon down!"

The cops came just in time! We all sighed in relief. Xemnas didn't put his weapon down, he pulled the trigger; the bullet shot through Vanitas' stomach. "AHHHH!" He fell to the floor and I gasp. "Vanitas!" I kneel on the floor. No, this can't be happening!

One of the cops shot the man and the other calles an ambulance. I rest Vanitas' head in my lap. "Stay with me!"

"Namine, I love you."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I can't loss him! "You're not going to die on me!"

"Kiss me goodbye."

I gave him a kiss on the lips and shorty after the paramedics arrived and took Vanitas away and the cops took Xemnas away. The three of us hopped in the passenger side of the ambulance.

I cried on Roxas' shoulder. I'm scared I might loss him. We wrapped each other in our arms to give comfort. We all don't want Vanitas to die.

**Sorry it's short! **


	15. He's Alive!

The ambulance arrives at the hospital. The doors to the back open up and the paramedics took him away in a rush. We hopped out and went inside.

It was busy for an afternoon. There was people waiting for their loved one to leave the hospital. There was one kid; who had a wound on her face near her eye, and her mother kept wipping it with a tissue, it wouldn't stop bleeding. (True story, I saw it). I wounder what happened.

Ventus found us empty seats, we all sat down. I glare up at the boys. They look scared and worried. "Guys, I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"I just don't want to lose another brother," Ventus said with a sigh.

I glare up at him. He looks like he's about to cry. I placed a comforting hand on his. "He's a tough guy, he survived the last innocent."

"She's right!" Roxas said with a smile.

Ten minutes has passed by, still waiting on the doctor. I hope he's okay.

Ventus pulled his phone out of his pocket and he surfed the web. Roxas had his elbow on the arm of the chair and his head was lying on his hand, closing his eyes.

I sat there watching the people in the waiting room. Some were talking, reading a magazine and waiting quietly.

Suddenly I found myself asleep. Flashes of memories of Vanitas and I came to mind. Maybe my dream is telling me that he's not going to make it and it's telling me to hold on to those memories and never forget him.

Suddenly I hear a cheerful voice call out to me, interpreting me from my slumber. I open my eyes to find Roxas and Ventus with smiles on their faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Vanitas is okay!" Roxas said with a big grin.

I laughed and I stood up and hugged them both. He's going to be okay. "Oh my god! That's awesome!"

The boys broke out of the embrace. "Let's go see him!"

We all leave the waiting room. The doctor must've talked to them while I was sleeping. We went upstairs, walked in the busy hallways and finally we reach the room where my boyfriend is staying. We rush in and hug him.

"He's alive!" Ventus' face lit up with a giggle.

I placed a kiss on his lips. "I was so worried!"

He smirked. "I thought I was going to die."

We pulled away and laughed. "We're so glad that you're alive!"

"Hey, can you guys leave for a bit. I want alone time with Namine."

The boys sighed. "You guys spend way too much time alone," Roxas said.

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend."

The boys walked out, shutting the door behind them. Vanitas pulled me into a kiss as I replied the kiss it turned into a make out session. Next thing I new our clothes were off and he was on top of me. We were both ready for this.

* * *

**So sad that this is the last chapter! Don't worry there's another squeal coming out! I'm writing it now! I don't have a tittle for it.**

**Summery: After a few days from the hospital visit. She went to see the boys. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She stood there crying in the bathroom. Why is she crying? **

**The summery will change. Look out for it! More drama! It will be Namine's POV. The rating will be K or T.**

**Maybe I'll call it Bittersweet.**


End file.
